


in the study, with the keyboard

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos joins them for a job, Hardison is <i>not</i> pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the study, with the keyboard

When Leverage 2.0 started, they knew that they'd end up creating lots of new cons. Most of the old ones required the five different faces, couldn't be pulled off with just them. So together in their pub, they thought of new cons, recreated old ones, inevitably requiring much more prep work and multiple intricate disguises per person to make up for only having three people.

It wasn't working. 

Well it _worked_ technically, it just took more time, helping one person instead of two. 

It was Parker's idea to bring in new people, Eliot's that they should all trust the person- or- and this being Hardison's- that each of them had veto power over new members. They quickly discovered there were only two people they all trusted, Maggie and Tara, and neither were inclined. Tara because she actually made money grifting, and Maggie because she's a museum curator and can't just go start lying to people. 

Then Peggy was interested in Alice's work, and Hardison was for her, Eliot against, and they decided to have a new rule as otherwise they'd _never_ get a fourth person. So two out of three were all that was needed for Peggy to join one job. (A permanent situation would still require unanimous agreement.) 

Hardison liked the new structure, heck had even typed it up for possible later reference. That was, until Eliot and Parker decided to vote on having Chaos join the team for a job. 

“ _Hell_ no.”

“You two coded together last time in your bat coven thing,” Parker says. 

“Bat cave- and _no_! I dealt with his presence because it was an unfortunate necessity. We can just take a little longer-” 

“Rules are rules man. He gets one job,” Eliot interrupts, and Hardison has a very bad feeling about this. 

The feeling proceeds to get worse when he finds out the plan has them both coding together undercover at a party, worse still when Parker is hissing in his earpiece, “Someone's coming!” 

“I'm almost done,” Hardison says, just a few more lines and-

“Too slow forger,” Chaos says, teasingly and way too relaxed given they're about to get busted. 

“Is Eliot-” Hardison starts. 

“Too far, appear innocent,” Parker says. 

“Innocent?” Chaos repeats incredulously, looking around the private office stuffed with confidential information. “Oh yeah, we got that.” 

The door handle turns just as Hardison finishes, and suddenly he's pushed flat against the desk, Chaos's lips smashing into his. 

Chaos has facial hair. Hardison knew this, objectively of course. But in the moment it's startling, everything is startling. Chaos is gripping his neck and bicep tight, a reminder or warning to play along, Hardison isn't sure. But his breath is hot against Hardison's closed lips, and when Chaos's hips press against his, his mouth falls open. 

“Gentlemen, this room is off limits to Madam Suarez's guests,” a voice suddenly cuts through their kiss, and Hardison doesn't have to fake a surprised expression. 

“Hear that hun?” Chaos says, and a pleased shiver darts down Hardison's back. “I'll have to take you home to fuck you properly.” 

The security guard's face is red, and Hardison offers an apologetic smile. “Sorry, can we uh, have a second to get dressed?” 

The guard's eyes widen, and she turns around immediately, “Of course.” 

Pocketing the tech, Chaos slings an arm around Hardison's waist. “Home then?” 

Hardison's stomach flips, _wishes_ the question was real, and god does he need some liquor. 

“Sure love.” 

Because dammit, there has to be a way to even the score.


End file.
